future
by uglamore
Summary: klaus had been thinking about caroline non-stop for a while now, but all of a sudden a spell goes wrong in the future sending his children back from the future..and figuring out that their mother is none-other than caroline forbes


A/N : in this story klaus is a bit different from his usual self on TVD and i might continue it, but for now i'm only writing this for fun.

**It has been ****months****since klaus had seen his caroline, ****6 months ****to be exact and he had gone to new orleans to escape mystic falls and the dreaded reunion of a certain hybrid and ****his ****caroline. While his time in New Orleans Klaus saw one of his hybrids Marcel start to rule with an iron fist**

**an iron fist Klaus had given to him to begin with****. ****but decided to let it go and let marcel rule****Klaus thought about caroline every time he closed his eyes and every time he opened them so much that he has sketches, portraits and even photos of her, she is the last thing he dreams of at night and the first thing in his mind when he wakes up.**

**Klaus had gone back to his studio to paint yet another painting of caroline Forbes- **

**''I can't****believe****THIS, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE IT HAS TO BE****YOU****!'' ****rebekah yelled with eyes mixed with anger and ****envy?**

**'****'what happened to ****you****? And why are you yelling at****me****!'' klaus retorted **

**''sorry brother but a certain witch has made a spell that has accidentally sent the children from the future back to the past'' elijah said with a ****frightening calm tone**

**''and what does that do for me?'' klaus retorts back**

**''because your****son****is in the living room'' elijah says while walking out of the room****.**

Klaus un-believing walks into the room only to met with a younger version of himself but different this young boy looks at him without fear like himself at his own age when met with his father but with anger and conviction and almost sees a spark of caroline in him.

''what is your name'' klaus asks in a low but calming tone but is only met with only silence ''you might have not have heard me what is-''

''I know what you said I just won't tell you!'' whilst narrowing his eyes, taken back klaus says to elijah '' I thought you said he was my son..'' while giving him daggers with his eyes

''he is your son, just that he doesn't remember because the part of the spell is that the children will only remember their mothers' face and some other things..'' said elijah while staring at him right back

''but he is your son klaus, look at him'' klaus looks over to child and thats when he sees it...he's son stance is exactly like his own, has his eyes, has his hair, but is that a little bit of caroline he sees-

''I don't know why i'm here...BUT I do know that I came with my brother and sister so if you don't mind I would like to see them'' says the boy- no demanding.

An hour later the boy that remains name-less sits on the one of the kitchen chairs just starring at the bowl of fruits bored

''I can't believe this...of all people you, you get to have the family and you don't even want one, at-least not as much as me! at least not as long as I have!'' argues rebekah to klaus then storming out of the house klaus rolls his eyes and sees the boy look over to were rebekah was with a look that is oh too familiar to him but can't quiet show himself, 'a look with worry'

''she does this all the time..just ignore it and it will go away.'' the little boy gets out of his chair and says

''ya sure it isn't ignore it and push it away.'' and walks past him without another word leaving klaus with a questioning look on his face.

''how...I would be a great mother but NO he is the one with the family'' rebekah mutters to herself as she sits on top of the roof but then is startled but a sound of a foot-step

''Nik if you are here to lecture me about the weakness of love then LEAVE'' but then is surprised when she isn't met with an insult or a low growl, then turns around only to see the little boy that's supposedly nicks son

''oh it's you'' rebekah says with a little more anger than expected , but then it started to rain quite heavily ''look you better get inside you'r gonna get wet and sick.'' but the boy doesn't move an inch

''fine have it your way'' she shrugs and turns around to sulk but then is surprised by the boy coming and sitting next to her ''seriously, kid go-''

''Nick, names Nick'' 'great! His even named after his father' rebekah thought

''listen nick why don't you go inside-'' but only to be interrupted again

''why don't you'' he looks back at her and she can't help but slightly smile at his sudden come-back.

''look I don't know why you are angry and I don't know why I'm even here but I don't like it when someone is sad so in the way my mother would say...spill it'' he says with a small smile

''huh..well..since you are going to go back to the future and I am propably never going to see you again I might as well...ok , when I was little I always wanted to be a mother but never found the right man to have a family with as much as I wanted too and I found out a couple hours ago my brother has a family and get this he doesn't even believe in love or caring or compassion or-'' she stops herself when she realises she is talking to a child

''..never mind'' as she shrugs her shoulders and drops her head but then feels a warm hand on her shoulder for a couple of seconds and then sees that Nick leaving but then stop a couple of feet away

''by the way I don't think you would be a great mother..'' which made rebekah feel a shoot of pain right through to her heart and she was about to argue back but then was interrupted

'' I think you would make an incredible mother...and just you wait that man will come, I've known you only for minutes but I know you are an incredible person and incredible people don't die alone...'' with a smile on his face and then leaving but that remark alone made rebekah feel some-what happy inside.

''WHERE were you!'' klaus said to his son

''ignore it and it will go away..'' under his breath while continuing to walk away

''ARE you mocking ME!'' but is only met with a glare from this little boy ''DON'T push me BOY'' klaus said with a voice filled with anger but then the boy continues to walk past him without another word

''DON'T YOU dare turn you back ON ME!'' klaus then grabs his arm and growls showing his hybrid face with piercing yellow eyes and veins bulging out but instead of being met with fear in the boys eyes he is met with another pair of yellow eyes only without the veins

''GUESS WHAT YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY HYBRID OLD MAN'' this remark made rebekah hold back a laugh ''IM IN A DIFFERENT TIME! I HAVE NO FAMILY HERE WITH ME! AND YOU THINK THAT I WOULD BOW BEFORE A COMPLETE STRANGER!'' which made klaus let go of his arm

'' WELL YOU HAVE THE WRONG KID GRANDPA !'' and that was the last straw for rebekah she had to flash out of the room before she bursted out laughing

''THE TIME I YEILD TO YOU IS WHEN IT STARTS RAINING UNICORNS'' yelled nick leaving klaus speech-less not sure how to respond to that

''I'm sor-'' klaus said only to be interrupted

''save it!'' nick said while flashing out of the room

''exactly like caroline, always has to have the last word..'' and couldn't help but to smile abit to himself.


End file.
